Things I'll never say
by Alexiadreamer15
Summary: Kagome a "regular teen" never had it easy especially being a shadow toward her own sister. She loved her childhood friend, "Inuyasha", but now it changed and so did he. She still love him, but not to her knowledge did she know they would need each other.


Alexiadreamer15: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters!

Chapter 1:

Kagome POV:

Oh, how much I hate his smile. He looked so perfect and that was so obviously the person I use to like when we were childhood friends. He smiled at me, but then I scowled, "He wasn't smiling at was smiling at my twin sister."

My sister Kikyo, who always wear mini-skirts and makeup. Me, I wear skinny jeans, T-shirts, and Chucks. He will never see me because he's to busy wondering up my sister's skirt to realize I'm right next to her.

Don't get me wrong, I don't have any feelings for him. Psh, I got over him way long ago. I'm perfectly fine by on my own. Well, you can say I am a loner and invisible to the world.

"Class! Get to your seats! As soon as I finish attendance I will assigned partners for a project!," called names through the roll and whenever it comes to my name everybody is like, "Who? Who's that?."

Yep, I been here for three years already and they still didn't know I was in their class homeroom. Anyway, I raised my hand and everybody and I mean everybody turned their head back to me in surprise. I brought my hand down annoyed at their ignorance if I could say.

This was going to be a long day...

~End of School~

Here I am trying to RUN away from my sister to which she always catch up. I looked at her with a raise eyebrow. How in the seven hells do she run with those five inch heels!

"Oh my gosh did you see how Inuyasha smiled at me!," can you believe I'm stuck with this annoyance talking on and on every single day. Sometimes I just wish I can just push mute on her, so I can have peace and quiet.

"I was like hi Inuyasha! Are you like so totally g-," I shut the front door of our house behind me and in her face. She talked way to much for a normal person! Kikyo opened the door frowning, "Hey why did you do that for." she whined.

I rolled my eyes ignoring her and our lovable parents came to greet us. "Welcome home Kikyo and Kagome," I walked past them without a greeting or even a hello."Gessh, what crawled up her popsicle butt and died!," Kikyo said picking her fingers and smacking her gum loudly.

"Kagome don't you dare slam that door!," my parents yelled.

(SLAM!)

I slammed the door anyway with hearing them calling my name multiple times and crawled underneath the bed. I pulled out a shoe box and took out a picture. It was a picture of Inuyasha and I when we were kids. I frowned as I looked at him in the picture.

"You changed Inuyasha. What happened to the boy I use to know," I whispered sadly tracing over his features on the picture. The sad part was no matter how hard I tried to forget him, I just couldn't do it because I knew somehow we were meant to be together.

As soul mates...

"But it hurts so much on how we grown apart and how he left me behind," I thought laying my head on the bed and crumbled the picture in my hand.

(KNOCK!)

(KNOCK!)

"Hey Kagome! Let me in!," I looked up at the window in distaste and agony. I walked toward the window and pulled it up for him to get in.

"What do you want? Wait, if you want my sister then she's right across from my room," Inuyasha frowned at me wondering what did he do was so wrong.

"Sorry I can't see my best girl-friend for a project that we have to do together. What been up with you these days?," I sighed and wanted to say out loud what been up with you these years, but I didn't. I closed my eyes and sallowed the lump in my throat as I felt my heart sting.

"Nothing. Just sit down and don't go through my things," I said exiting out the door to get the supplies for our project.

"Why do you hate me Kagome," I heard him whispered from the other side of the door. I sighed and leaned against the door and whispered, "I don't hate you. I never did," but I knew he couldn't possibly hear me from the other side of the door.

"Why can't things go back to the way it use to be?," I thought gravely as I left the door.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Next chapter: Inuyasha's POV


End file.
